


Melons

by Tortellini



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter talks about melons.Oneshot/drabble





	Melons

"If I became a millionaire," Peter Parker said absentmindedly one day as he was hanging out with his friend Michelle Jones. "I would just buy millions of melons so I would become a melon-aire." Get it? Get it? He looked so proud of that pun.

Michelle didn't though. She must've just not have appreciated puns that much. Instead, she gave him a look.

"...how do you have friends?"

He smirked then. This joke would never die. "Because I'm a melon-aire. Duh."

"Bitch no."

Even if she didn't want to admit it though, it was sort of funny.


End file.
